


Renegade

by anna_chronistic



Series: Radio [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief swearing, Crack, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, back stories, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_chronistic/pseuds/anna_chronistic
Summary: Javert and Valjean listen to songs on the classic rock radio station with fitting lyrics.





	Renegade

It's 8:00 at night and Jean Valjean is driving to pick up Xavier Javert from his house. Coincidentally, both of them are on paid vacation for their jobs, and they decided to drive to Zion National Park in Utah. It was Valjean's idea to drive at night to avoid the blinding sunlight that came from driving east in the morning.

Now Javert knew about Valjean's past, his criminal history, years as a fugitive, etc. But despite this, they were still friends and even joked about it from time to time. This is because Javert learned to be more forgiving after Valjean had served his time. After learning about the context of Valjean's situation, Javert (as stern as he was) began to see Valjean as just an ordinary person.

Jean pulls up at Javert's house. "What's up?" he says to Javert. "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

"As long as that show isn't _Entourage_. I hate that show," said Javert.

The police inspector steps outside of his house and locks the front door. Javert looks a lot different wearing regular clothes and not his police uniform. His long hair is undone and he's wearing an Alice in Chains t-shirt. Valjean didn't realize how long Javert's hair was until he saw it undone. Javert basically looked like a middle aged guitarist from a grunge rock band that was popular in the 90's.

Despite being relatively wealthy, Jean Valjean drives a 1997 Nissan Maxima. Javert got in the passenger's seat in the car. The car was so small (and Javert was so tall) that his head almost touched the ceiling in the car.

"Since we're driving at night, I might as well tell you this," said Javert. "Driving while tired is pretty much equivalent to driving drunk. So if you think you're going to fall asleep, just pull over. It will make the road a lot safer."

"Thanks, PSA guy," said Valjean. "None of us will be tired if the radio is on the rock station."

Jean turned on the radio. Valjean was born in 1954, and Javert was born in 1965, so they both liked the classic rock radio station. Valjean turned it on while a commercial for some generic car insurance company was playing. Then another commercial, and then even more commercials. Finally the series of advertisements was broken by the voice of the announcer guy.

"You're listening to 99.5 KTLX F.M. Now back to the 8:00 shuffle. Up next is _Every Breath You Take_ by the Police."

" _Every breath you take, every move you make. Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you_ "

"I like this song," said Javert.

"Yeah, it reminds me of someone I know," Valjean joked.

The next song the radio played was Renegade by Styx. Valjean sang along to it.

" _The jig is up, the news is out, they finally found me. The renegade who had it made, retreat for a bounty. Never more to go astray, this'll be the end today of a wanted man. Oh mama I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head. Lawman said 'get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead_ "

"Ah, Renegade by Styx. This is a very memorable song. It reminds me of like 24,601 different things," Javert said.

The next song was One Way Or Another by Blondie. Javert sang along to this one.

" _One way or another, I'm gonna find you. I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha one way or another, I'm gonna win ya. I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_ "

"This song reminds me of some police inspector with nice hair who was born in 1965 and is in the car with me right now," Valjean laughed.

"Who on earth could that be?!" Javert pretended to be confused.

"Oh look, Judas Priest is on," said Valjean. He turned up the volume.

" _Breaking the law, breaking the law! Breaking the law, breaking the law!_ " the song played on the radio.

Valjean sang passionately along with it: "Breaking the lawr, breaking the lawr! Breaking the lawr, breaking the lawr!"  
Valjean even did air guitar.

"Okay now you're just fucking with me," Javert teased.

Needless to say, the fitting lyrics of the songs on the radio kept them up all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Song references:
> 
>  
> 
> [Every Breath You Take by the Police](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TH_YbBHVF4g)
> 
>  
> 
> [Renegade by Styx](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOQ4pkUAFbA)
> 
>  
> 
> [One Way Or Another by Blondie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDLcyXzLMfg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Breaking The Law by Judas Priest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEy6ThJwE3s)


End file.
